


three little words

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a fun little game they've got going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three little words

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so 
> 
> i'm not entirely sure if all the sentences in this are right? I mean i don't speak most of these languages and i'm blindly putting my faith in a website that told me these. I am aware that in some of the languages the words should be written differently, but oh well.
> 
> written bc me and teddy needed something to cheer us up after sad feels.
> 
> (Well i was gonna write this anyway, but what better time than now right)

”I've got one!” They were at work on a Tuesday morning, and Bård approached Vegard with a playful glint in his eye. He smiled as he stopped in front of his elder brother, and parted his lips to speak.

”Mna Intando Wena.” He pronounced badly and hesitantly, but he was confident Vegard understood what he was getting at, and watched with glee as the gears started churning.   
Vegards gaze was empty for a moment, he looked at Bård, not understanding what he was getting at, but as he played the words -that sounded just like noise- in his head, he realized. The game was afoot.

”Is that a new one? I haven't heard it before, or your pronunciation is just shit.” Vegard grinned, and Bård laughed with him.

”Figure it out yourself.” Bård answered. Just then, Vegard noticed a lady waving at them, the meeting was ready, and Vegard nodded to her.

”Later, we've got a meeting to attend.” He turned to walk. ”Oh and..” He raked his brain for a sentence. ”Ich liebe Dich.” He added before walking out with his little brother following suit, giggling like a little boy.

It was a game they'd started when they were fairly young. Late teens or early twenties, Vegard wasn't sure when it'd become so competitive, but at some point it stopped being just the two of them declaring it in new ways, to them proving 'oh I know a sentence in a language you don't, fight me!'. Of course, these little competitions required that they learned new sayings, and once the new sentence had been said the first time, the other would pick it up and it could be used against the one who came up with it. 

The rules were as followed: 

1\. Don't repeat the sentence in the same language. It can only be used once in a game.  
2\. Only one language each turn.  
3\. Do not be the one who says it in norwegian, because you lose if you do.

Avoid saying it in norwegian, save it for last, because you automatically lose if you say it. Both brothers agreed that it was the most cringe worthy to say, it was almost too heartfelt and loving, although they'd told each other before, often even, but when it came to this game, whenever the loser said it, it came out bitterly and stuck to the tongue so it sounded all wrong.

They were in the meeting, it was just an ordinary one about their show, and Bård carried the most bored expression he knew, whilst Vegard tried to stay interested. Yet he still felt his eyes attempt to close, his eyelids becoming heavy.

He didn't even hear how Bård said that he needed to discuss something with him, excusing them from the meeting for a few minutes, until Bård tugged on his arm. He followed him willingly without question.   
Once out of view and alone, they stopped.

”Are you falling asleep in there?” Bård asked.

”Sorry, I'm just- very tired,” Vegard yawned, looking around the empty corridor. 

”Well you gotta keep awake, it's unprofessional to sleep during a meeting brother, besides, I'm gonna need you to step up your game.” Bård looked into his brothers eyes, and dared himself a little closer. There was no one around, no one to see how gently he placed his lips onto Vegard's, breathing out another foreign sentence against his lips. 

”Wo ie ni.” Vegard frowned as he heard the words, but kissed back, his tongue intruding into Bård's mouth momentarily. 

”Kimi o ai shiteru.” Vegard murmured back, one hand coming up to his brother's face. 

”So original of you,” Bård snickered. The words were exchanged in such close proximity that whenever a word was formed, their lips touched. ”I love you.”

”As if that was any better.” Vegard responded, pecking at Bård's lips. ”Je t'aime.”

Bård was aware that they'd used up what time they'd excused themselves for, but he still wasted another moment pressing Vegard against the wall. He pried his lips apart and his tongue entered Vegard's mouth, exploring the others mouth, rubbing over Vegard's tongue, the noises Vegard made muffled and vibrated into his own mouth, the weak sounds trembling his very core. If he wasn't careful he'd get too carried away.   
Bård backed off, Vegard attempted to follow, his lips puckered and wet, but Bård pushed him back against the wall.

”Naku penda Vegard,” he smiled lopsidedly, and headed back for the conference room.

During the rest of the meeting, Vegard was much more alive, he even got up to explain an idea that possibly could be used. Truthfully it was just him daring to continue his and Bård's little game, as what he did was just use their already used idea of him traveling to the Netherlands to mock speak dutch, and he snook in the sentence ”Ik houd van jou.” as he looked at Bård, who had a hard time not laughing.

\--

The rest of the day was spent focusing on their work, the game seemingly forgotten for a moment, up until the point a few minutes before it was time to go home, when Bård oh so casually rolled his r's and attempted Finnish. 

”Minä rakastan sinua,” Bård said while squinting at his laptop, as if reading out loud.

”Did you just look that up,” Vegard asked.

”No.” Bård said innocently, shutting of his laptop. ”It's time to go home, my place?” 

\--

In the car on their way to Bård's place, Vegard came with his comeback. ”Te iu besc.”

Sadly for him, Bård already had his answer ready, and blurted it out mere seconds after Vegard had spoken. ”Ya vas lyublyu.”

Vegard sighed and looked out the window.

\--

The evening consisted of pizza and a movie, and Bård tried to hide his disappointment when Vegard announced he was leaving. He'd expected him to stay over.

”Stop pouting, I'll see you in the morning. ti amo.” 

”But the game isn't over, you can't just leave in the middle of the game.” Bård pouted, following Vegard to the door. ”If you leave, you automatically lose.”

”That's not part of the rules!” Vegard objected.

”It is now.” 

”But you haven't even used your turn, doesn't that mean I won?” 

”No it doesn't. Come on, stay.” Bård put on the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. He grabbed his brothers hand and stroked it with his thumbs. ”Ég elska thig.”

Vegard sighed, threw his head back tiredly and let go of the jacket he was on his way to grab. Truthfully, he didn't mind Bård's actions, he didn't mind at all how he dragged him back into his home, he had nothing against Bård kissing him greedily once they reached the living room again.

”Eg elski teg.”

”Isn't that the same as I just said?”

”no it's a different language.”

”Whatever, Jeg elsker dig.”

They were reaching the end of the game, this was routine, they always saved the closest ones to last.

”Jag älskar dig.” 

They were lying in bed. Vegard could hear people out on the street, cars pass by, everyone trying to get home and get to sleep, meanwhile he was wrapped up in his own little world, under a shared duvet in his brothers bed, looking into the most wonderful eyes he knew.   
Said eyes were at the moment frustrated, a crinkle formed on Bård's forehead. And Vegard realized why. He was winning the game. Odds were that Bård currently was trying his hardest to see if there wasn't something he'd forgotten, otherwise he'd have to say the last one, and lose.

”Come on, say it.” Vegard smirked, tucking his cheek against his arm as he waited for Bård to speak.

Bård spent another long moment looking constipated – which vegard pointed out, followed by them both bursting out laughing – before he let out a small gasp, opening his eyes and looking at Vegard.

”Seni seviyorum! Yes!” He smiled victorious, relieved to have thought up another language. ”Beat that, Turk!”

Vegard had no other language, there was nothing he could think of to add, and it was with a heavy sigh that he parted his lips. ”jeg elsker deg.”

the humiliation and embarrassment wasn't that bad, it kinda got forgotten because Bård didn't bother spending much time gloating, instead he inched his way closer, snaking his legs in between Vegards' and kissing him. 

Vegard didn't mind at all. The fingers digging into his back, the cold toes touching his legs, the heartbeat he could feel in the others chest and the soft lips loving him were all gifts, things he would definitely miss if he lost them.

”Jeg elsker deg også.” 

Vegard loved this game.


End file.
